Rewrite ${((4^{11})(5^{-5}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{11})(5^{-5}))^{-4} = (4^{(11)(-4)})(5^{(-5)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{11})(5^{-5}))^{-4}} = 4^{-44} \times 5^{20}} $